User talk:Darwin 3288765
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stace Stuffings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GumbalFan2 (Talk) 01:33, November 7, 2011 Reply Thanks! I will make more stories! Also, I am making another fanfiction series, here's Part 1, the only part right now. I look forward to your fanfictions someday! THERE IS NO HAPPY PLACE! 02:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello again! REPLY: I honestly don't know how I became admin! BTW, I'm not actually elligible for wiki adoption, for an odd reason. Maybe as time passes, I can adopt the wiki if it is still under adoption. THERE IS NO HAPPY PLACE! 01:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat problems Sorry, my chat refused to work! If you are still online, we could chat later. SORRY! Chat Are you still online? Let's chat, then! My chat got fixed, I just needed to use another laptop. -MissingNo. GREAT NEWS WikiStarter will come back on the wiki for a while to continue The End of Elmore! WAIT! I was afk! Come on, lets chat for real! The Fanfiction Critic I will now be reviewing fanfictions thorugh blog posts! :D Read more here. MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 18:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) The Gumball Awards Don't forget about the upcoming Gumball Awards. The deadline for nominations is December 3rd so be sure to post your nomination on my talk page. Gumball2 13:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, The Institution was written by me. Gumball2 13:40, November 24, 2011 (UTC) You're adopting the wiki? You're going to adopt the wiki? How great! They'll HAVE to accept you! Anyways, thanks for deleting those pages made by Numbuh400. See you later! MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 16:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 04:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Nomination for Admin I can really see why you want me to grant Gumball2 admin powers. But, I can't just give him the power yet. I'm gonna need to know any notable contributions he's done to help the wiki, like any notable and detailed edits. MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 15:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply Cool, you're back! But you weren't gone THAT long... right? Anyway, good luck! Have fun making fanfictions! MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 02:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Title says all. MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 01:58, February 6, 2012 (UTC) New Student Review (Part 5) Uhh, hey. I REALLY wanna see what you think of New Student. Mostly Part 5, but you can do the whole thing, if you want. Respond and tell me if your doing it or finished it! FanFStory 02:59, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Reply Sure, why not? MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 02:09, March 17, 2012 (UTC) No Enemies?! I think not! Where is Master Moar?! Or Hill?! (From chat)FanFStory 01:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Article reply Well, not many people are voting and it might be smart to take it down. What do you think? I Got a Question for U Y U NO Have a Profile picture?yes Promoting people So since you're leaving can you promote people to protect the wiki since you're leaving so they can ban spammers on here, delete inappropriate images, and delete blogs like Rigby's AHHHHHHH blog Can you because me and Abby agreed that this would be a good idea to leave someone to protect the wiki.--- The bridge is cursed 15:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Templates I'm good at making templates and nav boxs (Example i did this whole wiki) So if you want i can make things like that for this wiki.------ The bridge is cursed 23:05, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Darwin 3288765. Because you seem to be the only active admin here, I am asking if you want to use the Tumblr account I made for Gumbapedia for your website. Please reply soon, as I am fetching this account from admin to admin. Thank you for agreeing. But I'll just send you the email/password thru your Twitter. Thanks! Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Learning a lesson Hi, I am just here to say, I see the stories that you write have swear-words in them, and I just want to say, IT IS VERY, VERY RUDE TO USE SWEAR-WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT DO IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! new This can be the future wiki workmark here? Ah , i got 1000 editions. mario request: can i be admn? plese? sighed theawesomemario a.k.a super mario LUIGI GET AWAY FROM MY SPAGETII!